Broken
by BonnieSilver888
Summary: *First installment of the Broken Trilogy* Tris has started middle school at the biggest one of all... a boarding school in the middle of the city. There she uncovers secrets, learns to fight, develops a crush, and quickly makes enemies. When she encounters bullies, a friend disappears, and she learns betrayal ten times over, what happens? Read to find out! Please, please read!
1. Chapter 1

"Honey! First day of middle school!" My mom shouted. "Breakfast is ready!"

I hopped out of bed. "I love school." I said to myself as I turned on the water for the shower. "My friends will be there. I love my friends." I sang in the shower, and as I got out of the shower, "And I love the Principal, a.k.a my neighbor, a.k.a Ms. Wong." I got dressed ... denim. Denim everything. Denim shirt, jeans, and in the winter, a denim jacket. "I love denim! I love the color blue." I sang. "Blue is the color of my eyes. I love my eyes."

"Your eyes are blue-gray, Beatrice." My twin brother, Caleb, said as he zoomed past me to breakfast. Caleb and I were nothing alike. My older sister, Jeanine, looked like Caleb. They were both nerds. But my other older sister, Hazel, and I were a perfect match. "It's Tris, now!" I shouted after Caleb. "Tris is my new nickname!"

"Not for me." He joked. "To me, you'll always be Beatrice."

By the time I got to the breakfast table, Caleb and Jeanine were already halfway through their Poptarts. I ate mine quickly and grinned at Hazel, who was already done and waiting for me on the porch.

After I finished, I grabbed some lunch money and raced my siblings to the school bus.

"I'm glad you're finally getting into middle school!" Hazel exclaimed. She was two years older than me. "They added some new classes last semester. I can't wait to see your face when you get to one of them! Caleb will fit right into the classes they call Erudite. I'm in the classes they call Candor and Dauntless. **(A/N yep. I just did that.)** There are the ones they call Divergent, who do multiple classes. The Erudite dislike them for some reason, which is unknown to anyone but them. I bet you'll be in my classes - here comes the bus! I can't wait for you to meet my friends."

I nodded along absently to her chatter. As we climbed on the bus, she waved to her friends and gestured me to sit next to them."Tris, this is George, Kathy, Nicole, Sally, Peter, Molly, and Drew." She rattled off their names and pointed to them.

Right from the start, I didn't really like Peter, Molly, and Drew. We sat in the part of the bus called "Candor". I wondered what the others were.

The other parts of the buses were called Dauntless, Erudite (where Jeanine sat with Caleb) Amity, and Abnegation. Each part wore different clothes; I suddenly felt self-conscious about my purple attire.

When we finally got there, Hazel walked me to the principals office. The principal introduced herself as Tori Wu, and Hazel went off with her friends.

Tori handed me a test. "It's just to see what part of the school you will be sorted into." She reassured me.

"Like Hogwarts." I thought. "Only they have a magical hat."

"This is sort of like a magical hat, only in test form." Tori said mysteriously. "But, no need to be scared. I, myself, was Dauntless, though my parents were Erudite. This school has existed for a while, and the factions... what we call the parts of the school... were invented for safety."

"Safety?" I asked.

"Just take the test." Tori said quickly.

I did take the test. After I turned it back into her, she smiled at me. "Congratulations Miss Prior, age thirteen!" She looked through my answers, and her face got less pleasant. She looked up at me, a bit gravely, grim, and scared.

"What did I get?" I asked, a bit scared.

"Dauntless." She said slowly. "Dauntless." she repeated. "And Erudite. And Abnegation."

I processed the words over and over again. "So... I have multiple classes?"

She smiled bitterly, as if reliving memories. "Yes, Tris. But... be careful. Don't tell Erudite you're Divergent."

I looked her as if I was crazy. "Don't tell them? But I'll be taking multiple classes, they're going to know!"

"Tris." She said sternly. "Erudite is separate, remember? In this case, you have to choose which section... faction... you want to belong to."

I paced back and forth in the principal's office. Jeanine was Erudite, Caleb was obviously Erudite, and Hazel... she said she belonged more in Candor than in Dauntless. In that moment, I made my choice.

"I want to be Dauntless." I said slowly. "What does that mean?"

Tori chuckled. "Dauntless is brave, Erudite is for nerds, Candor tells the truth, Amity is peace, and Abnegation is kind."

"Oh." I said. "Well then, I'm definitely Dauntless then... but I'm not very good at being brave." Suddenly I felt shy again.

Tori smiled. "You will do better there, I'm sure. Have fun. Make some friends. But over all, be safe."

I smiled and walked off to my locker, where I met a girl named Christina. She was wearing red. In all of my classes and at lunch, I met cool Dauntless friends. Some were new to middle school, some were not, but all in all, we had something in common: we were all Dauntless.

As I went to sleep, in the boarding school that was middle school, I smiled to myself. But if I had known what was coming before I started high school boarding, I would have run home that night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Day two of the boarding school." Jeanine starts.

"Is fun, could be better." I reply.

"Why is that, Beatrice?" Jeanine asks.

"Because some people don't like me." I reply and leave.

It's true, though. Peter and his gang are ganging up on me every day. However, I have a gang as well to back me up.

Tobias, son of Marcus, assistant Principal, is part of the gang. Christina, Zeke and Uriah, are also part of the gang, as well as Uriah's friends Marlene and Will. I met them gradually, but Tobias I knew right from the start, because he was in all of my classes and being Marcus's son was often called up to demonstrate something, or to teach while the teacher had to do something like go to the bathroom or talk to the principal, or talk to a naughty student in the hall.

I always tried my best to be a good student, but it was hard when Peter and his gang were near me. On the third day in English, Peter tossed me a note.

It read, _Je ah aint gonna bother ya, but meet me outside the border, if ya knows whats ah mean, ya._

I gave him a weird look, and threw the note back to him, shaking my head. But unfortunately, the teacher, Eric, noticed.

"Peter, Peter, give me that note." He said his voice ice cold, and Peter, smirking, gave him the note. Eric read the note aloud, and then said something that made me blush and be disgusted.

"Well, Peter, I hope you and Miss Prior don't misbehave _outside the border." _Eric said smoothly. The were _oooh's_ and giggles, but Tobias, having being seated directly behind us and having seen the whole thing, mirrored my expression of disgust. Peter winked at me as he returned to his seat, which prompted more giggles from those who saw. Eric, satisfied, went on.

"Even in notes, remember that _proper English_ must always be used in order." He continued smugly. Embarrassed, I took notes and kept my head down, aware of stares. Eric, seeming to have some compassion, reminded them that their eyes must be kept to the front, fixated on their professor, at all times. Then, becoming aware of my downward eyes, strided over to my desk and grabbed my arm, pulling me up to go into the hall for a talk. He nodded at Tobias to go up to the front and begin teaching. Tobias did so, his voice flat and almost mechanical, carrying on from where Eric left off.

"Look, newbie." Eric said, deathly calm. "Don't think I don't know things about you."

I pretended innocence, terrified. "Things about me?" I asked.

"Be careful." He growled. "In my esteemed English class, in the halls, in lunch, I am watching you. I am in charge here. Am I understood?"

I bit my lip, nodding. "Yes sir, Master Eric."

He backed away, his lips curling into a twisted smile. "Then we are done here. Have fun with your boyfriend." He teased ruthlessly, unmercilessly, as if having fun tormenting me. He nudged me back into class, and Tobias slid back into his seat.

I made a note to ask Tori at lunch what being Divergent was really all about.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lunch."

"How would you describe it?" Jeanine asks.

"Awesome, sarcastic, and unmistakingly weird." I reply.

"And why would you describe it in this way?" Jeanine says eagerly, like a news reporter picking up on an interesting story.

"How could you describe it anyway else?" I say, not necessarily answering the question, and leave.

And it was. Christina nudged me in line at the cafeteria.

"So... you and Peter are a thing?" She asked excited.

I looked at her harshly and almost slapped her, but I could never slap the brown face looking at me, a bit sarcastically, and then I realized that she was joking.

"Hey!" I protested. She smirked.

"I got you there for a second! Isn't Peter a bag of - stuff?" She said angrily, and with a bit of a lift. "I'm sorry..."

"It's fine." I said hesitantly, not knowing how much info I should give away. "I... hear interesting words sometimes." I smiled at her smirk.

Will gasped from the other side of me, and Christina blushed. I stifled a laugh - Christina has always had a crush on Will for as long as I can remember.

Zeke, on the other side of Will, snorted. "It's so true though... and, the Dauntless Cake is delicious! So, regular table?" Zeke led us over to our regular gang's table. But there was someone occupying my seat.

"Hello, Tris." Peter smiled coldly. "I've reserved a place for you _outside the border._" He said a bit coldly. Then he leaned over and kissed my cheek.

Christina whooped, and I glared at her as he led me away.

Outside the border: a nice, quiet spot just out of sight of the Dauntless spot of the school, also known as the Dauntless compound. The first thing I saw was Molly and Drew on a bench, playing cards. They looked up as we entered, and they stood up. Drew put the cards in his pocket and grinned.

"You actually got her here?" He drawled. Molly laughed. "What a slump."

I put my tray on a table and sat down, taking a bite of Dauntless Cake. "Um, excuse me?"

"I can't believe you actually brought her here!" Molly exclaimed. "Well, then, we can have our bit of fun here." She grinned.

They advanced towards me. I got up swiftly and kneed Molly in the stomach. While she was hunched over, I leaped over her and into a tree. I climbed it swiftly, but Drew was faster.

He grabbed my leg and pulled me down so I was level with him, and hit me with branches. I slid down the tree, scraping my hands.

I got punched, slapped, and hit with branches, while I only got to give three punches and two slaps. Overall, I called it unfair.

When they stopped, Molly patched my clothes back up and smiled at me. "You tell anyone, Miss Prissy Trissy Prior, and we'll make your life miserable." She smirked, and then I noticed that Drew had eaten my food, including the rest of my Dauntless Cake. Then they set my tray on my hands and Peter and I went back to the cafeteria, just in time for the next class.

This continued for several days. It began to take a toll on my health, my weight, and my mood. Finally, Tobias noticed.

"Hey... Tris?" He approached me in line at the cafeteria at dinner. "I was wondering... we can share my seat, when Peter comes?" He seemed kind of awkward. I smiled to put him at ease. He smiled back, and I blushed a bit. I hope he didn't notice. Smiling really makes the difference in a face; it seemed to light up, and yet it was as if there was something hidden there... a guard, but beyond the guard, something else. Like a bird, with a broken wing.

I nodded. "Of course. But... why did you ask?" I was curious.

"You're hiding something." He said. "Um." I stated. "Why would you think that?"

"I just know you're hiding something." He said firmly. "Peter and his gang are doing something to you. Don't put up your guard, I can see you're doing it now. We're going to share my seat, and if he tries to take you, I'll punch him." I admit it... I didn't expect him to follow through.

When we were going to our table for dinner, though, Peter came up next to me and tugged on my arm. I looked at Tobias, shrugged, and began to follow Peter, rubbing my hurt right shoulder from earlier today.

Peter yelled, rubbing an eye, and I gasped as Tobias began beating up Peter. Peter got away and ran outside the border himself, alone. I gaped at Tobias, and he just shrugged and we walked back to the table together. "Thanks." I ventured.

"Do you honestly think I wouldn't follow through?" He asked. For an answer, I shrugged and rolled my eyes, and we went back to the table. He put some ice on my shoulder, and I looked askance at him. He grinned a bit. "You're hurt on that shoulder... I saw you rubbing it, and you slid the sleeve off your shoulder a bit and I saw a bruise." He said in a low voice. Zeke clapped Tobias on the back, and he winced the tiniest bit, glaring at Zeke and Uriah, who were both staring into the distance. Uriah shoved some Dauntless Cake into his mouth.

"All right. Which one of you clapped me on my back... which I very clearly told you not to do?" Tobias asked, pretending hurt. Zeke, Uriah, and Will both pointed at each other. We laughed, and Shauna shook her head. "You children are hilarious." She said, grabbing Zeke's uneaten Dauntless Cake. He frowned and went to get some more. We laughed as Shauna investigated the cake, and then ate the slice. She put broccoli on Uriah's plate when he wasn't looking. He frowned.

"Hey!" He protested and flung the broccoli back to Shauna, who threw it at Zeke after he sat back down. Soon, a full food fight was taking hold of the cafeteria.

"What is going on here!" Marcus bellowed, entering the cafeteria. "Good food everywhere! Tobias, I expected better of you! In my office, immediately!" Marcus left in a huff, after a burst of "Clean all this up, all of you!" Tobias slunk after Marcus, after giving me a long look that meant something... but I couldn't figure it out quite yet. Besides, I was too busy picking up food.

Then, I got an idea in my head. I followed Tobias and Marcus.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, where did you go? You should've kept cleaning the Dauntless cafeteria, but you said you left. Why and where did you go?" Jeanine presses me for information, and sometimes I feel like she's not doing it for herself... sometimes I feel like she's doing it to pass it on to someone important.

"I left because I thought it a perfect time to explore the Dauntless compound." I say. I am a perfect liar.

"Describe it for me." Jeanine says curiously.

I describe the grounds, though not in perfect detail (since I don't know it all, and besides I was suspicious). Then I excuse myself and leave.

I followed Tobias and Marcus up some stairs, through a few very long hallways, and finally they came the the door, Tobias shutting it behind him. I peered through the mail slot to see what was going on... and couldn't believe my eyes.

Marcus walked towards Tobias, drawing his belt from the loops. Tobias shrunk into the corner, like a deer surrounded by hunters. Marcus made a motion with his hands, and Tobias slowly lifted up his shirt. Marcus flipped him around and brought down the whip.

I stayed glued to the mail slot, watching in fascination and horror. Marcus kept saying things like "This is for your own good" and "I'm making you a better person". I had half a mind to burst in there and beat Marcus up. Finally, he let Tobias go and turned away from him, as if disgusted. Tobias put on his shirt as he was walking out of the office, and I scrambled out of the way just in time.

He paused after the door was closed, turning to the shadows where I was hidden. "So, Tris... now you know." He said bitterly.

I crept out of the shadows guiltily. "How did you know I was here?" I asked. "I thought I was pretty well hidden."

"Well, Tris, for one, I knew you were following me. I let you follow me, to see what a monster Marcus is. And also because I didn't want to draw attention to you because of Marcus, he might have beaten you, too." He said, matter-of-factly. "And for two, I saw your eyes in the mail slot."

I did a facepalm as we walked down the steps. "Of course you did." I said. "But... you're a pretty bulky guy. Why don't you beat him up? And doesn't your mom protect you? And why haven't you reported him?"

"If I beat him up, Marcus would tell. My mom's dead, and no one would believe me if I did report him." He said a bit sadly. "But I plan to beat him up eventually."

"Hands up, now!" A new voice said, directly to my left. Tobias pulled me closer to him and glared to our right.

"We both know it's you, Peter. I'm not going down without a fight." He said quietly. I shivered, and Tobias wrapped his arms around me. "Are you cold?" He whispered to me.

"Not very." I whispered. "Just... don't kill them."

I could imagine his smirk in the darkness. "I won't."

He pulled away from me gently and pushed me down to the ground. I curled into a ball against Tobias's leg, comforted by the warmth.

Tobias jumped into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Tobias won against Peter... obviously. Everyone in the gang knew what was up when Peter entered first Dauntless Class with two black eyes and his wrist in a cast. In the cafeteria, he cornered me in the hallway.

"You don't know what you're up against." He hissed. "We're too many for you and Tobias to handle. You don't know all of us."

As it turned out, we didn't.

That night, I went on my Tumblr to comment on a picture I had seen that morning. It was a picture of a platypus wearing a mario hat. Underneath that was a new comment.

"That platypus isn't as weird-looking as this girl named Tris who goes to my school." Commented Elle-drawer.

"Like, I know right?" Commented Sara-Drew beneath. "That platypus may be odd, but Tris is worse! Like, a total weirdo!"

The conversation continued, the comments getting meaner as more people joined in. I looked across at the sleeping form of Christina, who I shared a dorm with. After a few seconds, there came a sigh and she sat up and looked at me.

"People are being mean to me on Tumblr." I blurted out.

"Tris, don't pay attention to what they say on Tumblr." She sighed. "There are people who go on there just to troll, anyway, and most of the commenters are probably Peter's gang."

"But..." I started. But Chris hadn't finished yet.

"Besides, Peter's gang hates everyone who thinks they're better than them, or whatever." She pointed out. "If they hate you, you must be doing pretty well."

I smiled a small smile and said "thanks. But... how did you know... and stuff?"

Christina's eyes widened, and she plopped her head down and snored convincingly. I didn't buy it.

"Chris, I'm not falling for it." No response. "Chris, wake up." No response. "Chris, if you don't respond, I'm going to tickle you." Still, no response.

I leaped on her bed and tickled her stomach. She shot out of bed and looked at me, startled. "I... I didn't think you meant it." She said lamely. "Can we please get some sleep?"

I decided not to press her. I fell onto the bed and turned out the lamp.

* * *

><p>I got up at 8:30 am.<p>

"Darn!" I exclaimed. "I'm going to be late to breakfast!" I jumped out of bed, grabbed some black denim clothes, and jumped into the shower.

I put on "Singing in the Rain" And sung in the shower, like I always did. After showering, I got my towel and went back to my dorm to get dressed.

Once I got there, I remember I had left my clothes in the bathroom. Embarrassed, I went back to the bathroom to grab my clothes - only to find it was already occupied.

"Hello, Tris." Peter smiled coldly. "Forget something?" He held up my clothes. I grabbed them and turned to leave, my cheeks burning.

I grabbed it and ran from the bathroom. When I got to my bed, I slammed the door behind me, and turned - to face Molly and Drew.

"What kind of a figure is _that?"_ Molly sounded disgusted. "Yeah, you look like a 9-year-old." Drew put in.

I pointed to the door with my free hand. "Out!" I yelled.

They filed out, smirking. Drew was texting someone, and I caught a picture of myself on the iPhone.

"DREW GIVE ME THAT RIGHT FREAKING NOW!" I grabbed his phone and stared in horror at the picture he had sent Peter. I dropped the phone on the floor and stomped on it with the heel of my house-shoe. It broke into little pieces. I handed them to Drew and slammed the door behind them, to the sound of his cursing.

I cursed all the way to breakfast and to the first class - Self-defense.

"Welcome, everyone!" Said the teacher - who happened to be Eric. "Today, you will be fighting each other. Do not kill. Do not seriously harm. Understood?" His eyes flickered over to me, and he smirked before looking away. My cheeks burned.

Peter spoke up. "Sir, what if it's not a fair match or something? Or what if it's someone you really hate?"

"If it's a bully, have no mercy." Tobias spoke up. "Well... that's what Principal Marcus says." He said, deliberately not using the term "father". I nodded slightly at him and he nodded back, getting the message that I understood.

"The... old rules." Eric said, his lips twisting. "Have no mercy... have no mercy to everyone, Peter. You are one of my most trusted students, I trust your judgement - mostly." He said, grinning a small grin. "Molly, Drew, I trust you as well."

"Who are the teams, already?" Al called out impatiently.

"Molly vs Tris, Peter vs Tobias, Drew vs Sally, Christina vs Will, Al vs Uriah, and Zeke vs Lauren. In that order." He commanded.

"Why are we fighting each other?" Sally asked suddenly. "Will we really need them later? And against who?"

Eric walked up to her until they were almost nose to nose. "That will be revealed in time - maybe." He hissed. "No questions asked, or your perfect record will be spoiled." Sally shrank back.

I crept up to the fighting ring in the middle of the circle the students made. Molly walked in confidently, smirking to Drew. She hissed in my ear as I walked past... "You're too young to be in middle school. Drop the act and confess you're nine!"

I swung around and punched her in the gut. "You little" punch "sneaky liar" kick kick slide punch "bully" push slide slap "leave me alone!"

We crawled away from each other. I barely noticed my swelling eye - though I noticed my broken finger - because I was gloating over Molly's numerous wounds. I walked out of the ring, and Molly half-limped and half-crawled out. I walked confidently to the bench, accepted the ice, and watched the rest of the matches.

After that class, I went to lunch. I sat next to Tobias, and Peter didn't even try to come near me. Dinner was the same story, and I crept into bed next to Christina and deleted my Tumblr account.

My last thought before I went to sleep is "I could get used to this kind of day..."


	6. Chapter 6

The next few weeks weren't _awful._

I was getting B's and C's in Self-defence and English. so one afternoon Tobias offered to tutor me. We met in the park (also known as "the outside the border") that first evening right after dinner. Tobias brought a punching bag... from where, I don't know. I started out.

"No!" He said within the first 10 seconds. "You're small, and not good for fighting."

"Thanks for the encouragement." I muttered and attacked with my elbows.

"Better..." He studied me for a few moments. "Keep tension here." He put his hands on my stomach.

It seemed like time had stopped for a moment or so. It was only me, Tobias, and the owl in the tree. And, of course, the punching bag, hung up on a branch of the tree with the owl like huge red round mistletoe.

Wait... why did I think that?

We broke. He turned away, and I started up again with the punching bag.

"Okay, that's enough." he finally said. "I am ready to start you on English. Let us begin."

For me, English was way harder than Self-defense... especially trying to not laugh at Tobias's odd British accent. It sounded more like a mix of Scottish and Australian.

* * *

><p>I got to the dorm just after nightfall.<p>

Chris was sitting up for me. "What were you doing?"

"Tobias is tutoring me on some things." I shrugged. "Nothing special."

"You like him." She said casually, as if talking about the weather. Actually, that expression wouldn't work, because it was storming outside.

"Excuse me?" I asked, beginning to get nervous.

"As if you don't know." She rolled her eyes. "It's obvious. You two totally like each other."

"Is it really that obvious?" I worried. "And there's no way he likes me."

"He likes you just like you like him." Chris assured me, not really answering the question.

"Fine... don't tell anyone, though!" I admitted. "I like Tobias."

Chris winked. "Don't be too sure I won't tell anyone... I'm not a Candor."

I ran into the cafeteria the next day, got my lunch, exchanged a few words with the lady who worked there, and ran to sit next to Tobias. "I got an A!" I hissed. "I got an A on my report card!"

Tobias looked at me a bit surprised, and then hugged me. I melted into his embrace.

"Hem hem." Will cleared his throat. We broke apart, but shared knowing smiles at each other every so often that drove the others mad.

"So, Tris... are you and Tobias together yet?" Christina asked.

Tobias seemed suddenly interested in his soup. I ate my Dauntless cake, suddenly interested in taking smaller bites to make the silence longer.

"You aren't?" Chris asked, disappointed. "You should be."

I frowned at her. "Chris, he's right here!" I hissed. "Really?"

Chris winked at me again and continued. "You two are going on a romantic date in the Pit." She ordered. "You know, that place in Dauntless where people hang out and stuff? Yeah, you're going there."

We groaned and pleaded, but she insisted. "Tonight." She instructed. "Tobias, I expect you to be pretty." Tobias went red faced. "Tris will be pretty... I'm helping her pick out her clothes."

I groaned and pleaded more, but she stood firm. "Tonight." She repeated. "Tobias, be pretty."

**Please, please, please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

When we got back to the dorm after dinner, she tore through my closet while I sucked on a peppermint watching her. She finally picked out a sparkly low-cut top and a nice purple skirt. She made me put them on, and then sent me on my way.

"Just sit down and admit you like him." she instructed as she weaved my hair into a french braid.

"Says the girl who won't admit to Will." I pointed out.

She blushed. "Will and I are different." She protested half-heartedly. "I'm not as obvious as you."

"Really Chris?" I asked her with an amused smile. "Really?"

She blushed and turned me around so I was facing the mirror. "Wow." I said, amazed. "I actually look decent."

She pushed me out the door. "Go have fun, Tris." She said, wiggling her eyebrows. Then the door closed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~T~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~R~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~S~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tobias was waiting for me.

He had candles lit, and a whole Dauntless cakes on the table. He bowed when I came in... was it my imagination, or did he blush?

"You look... Wow, Tris." He stammered. "You look Wow."

I blushed and curtsied. He was in a simple black t-shirt and sweat pants, but that somewhat made him more handsome than he could ever be in a suit and tie.

"You look quite handsome." I told him and sat down. He sat down opposite of me and started on the Dauntless Cake. I ate two slices before he broke the silence.

"I hope you like this." He said. "I set it up before you came."

"I do like it." I sighed happily. "It's... amazing, Tobias."

"Would... would you like to do this again sometime?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking me if I would go out with you again?"

He checked his watch. "How about you tell me tomorrow, your answer... if it's yes, then tomorrow night, same time?"

I smiled as he escorted me back to my dorm. "Tomorrow night, same time."

**Please review! My goal is to get at least 10 follows, favorites, and reviews before I hit chapter 9. PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

The next day was pretty good.

There were pancakes and sausage for breakfast, dauntless cake and a salad for lunch (Uriah refused to eat the salad), and pizza and pumpkin pie for dinner and dessert, followed by a nice evening out with Tobias, and we studied history. We came up with a math code for ourselves, since chemistry and math were our best and most favorite subjects.

"This park is roughly 87 large chemicals long." I said, taking it all in. "And 174 small chemicals long."

"And... what about medium chemicals?" Tobias quizzed me.

"That's a trick question!" I shook my head. "There are no medium chemicals... but if there were, it would be roughly 116 chemicals long."

Tobias applauded. "Well done! That, my friend, will get you an A. Now, when did George Washington..." And so we went on. My grades sped up from B's and C's to A's and AA's.

And _that's_ when the new girl came.

Her name was Bianca Hershey. She arrived two months later than the school started, but there was room for her. She shared a room with Shauna... which was okay, because Shauna was probably going to move in with Lynn her sister, who's roommate, Brooke, had already left for high school. In fact, Shauna moved the very next day, leaving Bianca with a room all to herself.

(The next day) "Okay, class." Eric started. "We have a new student, Bianca, age fourteen. She will be with us until the end of this year, when she goes to high school. Make her feel welcome." Then he went on with the lesson.

It was basically the same introduction of every class. Bianca sat out the fighting and just watched, texting somebody. Unlike when someone else was texting, Eric ignored her. Maybe because she was the new girl.

At lunch, Bianca didn't have a table. Like the soft spot I was, I allowed to sit on the other side of Tobias. She promptly began giving him "eyes". Only then did I remember than Tobias was fourteen and leaving next year for high school. I began to think about what it would be like without him, then gave up.

"Hi guys, I'm Bianca." She said. "Who are you?"

"Alright people, name and age." Uriah said. "I'll start."

"I'm Uriah, 13." "I'm Zeke, Uriah's brother, age 14." "I'm Shauna, age 14." "I'm Lynn, Shauna's sister, age fourteen. We're twins." "I'm Will, 14." "I'm Christina, 13." "I'm Tobias, 14." "Thirteen. I'm Marlene, Uriah's girlfriend."

We all stared at her. Uriah nodded at her and continued eating. We went on with the introductions.

"I'm Lauren, turned 15 last week." Oh right I had forgotten, we celebrated her birthday last week with a giant cupcake. It was huge. "I'm Tris, thirteen." I finished. Bianca waved at us and took a bite of her Dauntless Cake - then dug in. I saw Tobias looking at her intently, and then looked at me and whispered in my ear "she likes me. Help!"

"So, Bianca." I said. "Tobias and I are dating. Anyone else dating?"

Bianca looked a bit crestfallen, but still determined to get Tobias. I sighed - this would be an interesting adventure.

"Shauna is going on a date with me tomorrow." Zeke announced, catching on. Bianca looked hungry for any male. Shauna started to protest, but then she caught on also. She nodded and clutched his arm, whispering something in his ear. His eyes widened and he nearly fell off his chair.

As he climbed up, we laughed at him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bianca doing something on Tumblr.

What was it?


	9. Chapter 9

**In case someone is confused, "the park" and "outside the border" are the same place.**

A knock on the door.

I opened it to reveal Bianca, who looked furious.

"The nerve of them!" She growled.

"What happened?" Chris and I asked in unison. Chris shot up from her bed... was it my imagination, or did Chris make a small wink to Bianca, and did Bianca wink back?

"They're making fun of Tris and I on Tumblr!" She groaned and showed us a comment by Sara-Drew... "Tris laughs like a hippo and Bianca is fat."

"Well that's mean." I grumbled. "But, Bi (Bee), don't listen to what they say. They're just mean people who don't have anything better to do than insult others."

Bi shrugged and nodded. "Okay." She sighed. "Can we be friends? I have, like, no friends in this school."

"Okay... but first, what were you doing on Tumblr?" I questioned, curious. "Earlier, during lunch."

She chuckled. "Defending you on Tumblr. You seemed nice."

Chris excused herself to go to the bathroom. Bi leaned in closer to me. "Look, Tris. I really want to be friends - but Tobias is mine. Got it?"

I looked at her and escorted her to the door. "No, Bi." I said through gritted teeth. "Tobias is no ones. He chooses his girl." And right before I closed the door behind her... "And he chose me."

* * *

><p>The next day, we got our report cards for the month. I turned to Tobias, who I shared a desk with.<p>

"A in math, AA in chemistry, B in English - which was expected with Eric - But all A's and AA's in everything else!" I squealed. "What about you, Tobias?"

"All A's." He replied. "Except for in Language Arts and History, which were both 95 out of 110."

At lunch, we compared our report cards. Most of us had all A's. Bianca got a 63 out of 110 in Self-Defense, a class everyone else got A's in. But everyone made good light of it.

Then Tobias excused himself to go to the bathroom, and Peter came.

He sat in Tobias's seat, right next to mine, and I thought he was Tobias at first. Nobody else noticed.

I turned to Peter. "Tobias..." I started.

Then lips crashed onto mine. Peter picked me up, lips still intact, and carried me away. I caught the dark green eyes of Peter, and mentally cursed myself. "Peter!" I tried to scream, but he carried me to the park and pushed me away. I then received the worst beating I had ever gotten from Peter, Molly, Drew, and others I didn't even know.

"I got all AA's." Peter taunted me.

And that's when he hit me.

And the gorilla came.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~T~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~R~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~S~~~~~~~~~~~

Actually, it wasn't a gorilla.

It was Tobias.

But the way he was furious and bowled over everything, he might as well have been King Kong.

After everyone was properly disposed of (run away or unconscious) he looked at me, some of his fury dying.

"When I came back, Bianca said you had walked away kissing Peter!" He growled.

"No, Peter kissed me and carried me here!" I retorted a bit angrily.

He looked at me sadly. "I'm sorry I wasn't here in time."

"I honestly wouldn't have anyone else save me." I said before I thought, then bit my lip as I saw the teasing smile come on Tobias's face.

"You like me." He said. "You do."

I blushed and looked down. "Yeah, I kind of do."

He looked triumphant. "I like you too. Will you?"

I nodded, and then winced because of the bruise on my neck. "Of course. Can I get some ice?"

He took my hand in his and we walked back to the cafeteria. "Yeah. Lets go."

I smiled. "Together."


	10. Chapter 10

The next day was awesome.

I mean, it was just overall cool.

I woke up, got dressed, ate doughnuts for breakfast, hung out with friends, and went to Self-Defense. I didn't have to fight anyone, as I was the odd one out - Eric didn't like Peter that day, so Peter had to sit out anyway. Peter flirted with me. I flirted back. Thank goodness my boyfriend had a sense of humour... I was just glad he could turn into Mad King Kong if need be. When Peter got a bit touchy, Tobias worked his "protective boyfriend" and Chris just smirked.

At lunch, I went with Peter to the park. Molly and Drew weren't there. Peter and I flirted, but I let him know my boundaries. He honored them, to my surprise. Peter could actually be nice if he worked at it. After lunch, Tobias confronted me.

"What's going on with you and Peter?" He asked, almost casually.

I laughed. "Nothing... I'm teasing him. I'll handle him in the exact way... eh, you'll see. I'm still faithful to you, Toby." I told him, hugging him.

He sighed with relief. "Good,Tris. Good."

After dinner, the gang went to see the Hobbit: Battle of Five Armies. I thought it was pretty well done. Thorin was exceptional. Bilbo was cool. The Eye... was creepy. And Christina laughed at the weirdest times. Peter, who was two rows in front of me, turned around and we flirted.

At around ten that night after the movie, Bianca came bursting in our room. Chris was in the shower, and I called her, telling her we had company, and turned to Bianca. "What's your news?"

"Well, Peter and I are friends." She blurted out. Chris, who was in a long t-shirt having just emerged from the bathroom, and I exchanged glances. Peter was horrible to me, but to steal my friend, Bianca? I had a feeling he was only going to hurt her in the end.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Bianca?" Chris asked slowly. "I mean, Peter's been pretty mean to our group."

"He can change." Bianca insisted. "He _has_ changed. He likes you, Tris. He told me."

"Gee, I didn't know." I said sarcastically. "For your information I do _NOT_ like him back!" But as Bianca talked on and on about Peter this, Peter that, I found myself getting jealous. I mean, I guess he was cute. She led me to see a whole new side of me - no. I shook my head. The "whole new side of him" that doesn't exist. He's going to break her eventually, and I don't want that to happen to my friend.

"What do you think of that, Tris?" Chris asked, after she had gone.

"I think Bianca is making a mistake." I told her. "A big mistake."

But did I really?

The next morning, Peter brought me out of the cafeteria to talk to me. I assured Tobias I'd be fine before following him.

"Look... Tris, I kind of like you." His voice faltered.

This time, I tried to notice all the things Bianca had pinpointed about him... his sparkly dark green eyes, his greased black hair, and his brilliant smile. When he noticed that I was looking into my eyes, he leaned in. I tried to back away, but he had already kissed me. I didn't pull away right away... I really should have. My not pulling away was probably a sign to Peter that I liked him. But did I? I wasn't so sure.

"No." I murmured. "No, I don't want this. I'm Tobias's."

"But you can be mine." Peter muttered, trying to get me to kiss him again. I backed out of reach.

"No. I like Tobias and he likes me!"

"Yes, and I like you too!" Peter pinned me against to lockers and kissed me again. I melted - his lips were soft - but I couldn't. I didn't like him at all, and I really liked Four. No way this was happening. I was not going to be the girlfriend of Peter Hayes. Nope. Not a thing.

"We can be a secret." Peter muttered, intertwining our hands. "Only you and I will know. And I'm not sure that Tobias really likes you... look at what he posted on Tumblr."

He showed me his Tumblr account and scrolled down to a comment by Four_Tobias. "Tris... I can't believe she actually likes me. She's such a dweeb! I'll dump her just like I dumped Lauren and all those other lame girls."

Tears came to my eyes. "He tricked me?" Peter nodded. "Fine. One-day trial. Then if I like you at the end of today, I'll be your girlfriend."

Peter smildd at me and walked away. I curled up on the floor, thinking about how easy Tobias tricked me.


	11. Chapter 11

For the rest of the day, I refused to speak to Tobias. I didn't even sit next to him... I sat next to Christina, in between her and Shauna. He slid me a note in class. "Why are you avoiding me?"

I made sure he saw me tear it up.

And so I became Peter's girlfriend. I sat at his table. We gossiped, we laughed, we kissed. I always told him that he was so much funner than Tobias, and the funny thing was? I believed it. A week after we got together, I stopped being invited to the gang's hangouts. Christina and I were still best friends, but the rest of the gang coldly ignored me.

But that was fine with me. I had a true boyfriend who was faithful, and his gang. I forgot all the mean things Peter had ever done to me, only focusing on Tobias's betrayal.

About a month or so later, it was my birthday... yippee! That night, Peter took me to his dorm. His parents were rich, so he had a large, one-person dorm with two beds, an exercising space, etc. "Happy 14th!" He shouted, spreading his arms. "Now, listen here. I am your boyfriend. "

I rolled my eyes. "I had no idea." He was hiding something behind his back. I tilted my head. "What are you hiding?"

"Sit on a bed with your back pressing against the wall." He instructed. I did so. "Hold your arms up." I did so. Before I knew it, my shirt was off and my hands were handcuffed to the wall.

"What are you doing?!" I screamed at him. He tied a cloth over my mouth and binded my legs to the bed with rope. I felt the rope digging into my skin as he blindfolded me.

"How long should I leave you like that?" He asked me. "Days? Months? I guess I'd have to dress you. Would you like me to dress you in some nightclothes?" He mocked me.

"Why?" I asked him through the gag. He cocked his head, pretending not to hear me. "Did Trissy say yes? Well, then, let your boyfriend take care of you." He dressed me in some of his old night clothes.

"In our relationsip." He boomed, sliding the belt from his jeans. "I am in charge. I am a year and a half older than you. You will do what I say. You will be submissive to me. What we do is no one else's concern. Understand?" I didn't reply. "Understand?" He thundered, yanking my hair back and pulling off my blindfold. I nodded quickly, and he let go. "Good." He raised the belt, and it came down on my bare stomach. I tried to pull away, but I was held fast. He hit me across the face a few times, reveling in the blood cominb down.

Then he took a new turn. He went up to me, standing in between my legs, and kissed my handcuffed hands. He went to one of my fingers and put it into his mouth, chewing on it like a small child. Even though he chewed softly, I could feel the bruise.

Finally, he left me alone. He took everything off me except for the handcuffs. He mocked my helpless state before taking off the cuffs.

"Tobias didn't betray me, did he?" I said through gritted teeth. You posted that comment."

"Nope." Petef told me. "I found the comment, I didn't post it. This is what couples do, Trissy. And remember, don't tell anyone. My father is a powerful businessman. He can do things you've never dreamed about. Be warned."

I went back to my dorm, frail and cold.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day, I tried to get in touch with Tobias... with no luck.

He cut me off, time and time again. Every day - for a month, 31 nights with Peter abusing me - was the same - until I was paired with him in Self-Defense.

"Tobias. " I told him. He kept walking towards me, glaring at my stomach. I walked past him, grabbing his arm and forcing him to face me. He whirled around and punched my stomach. I doubled over and he pushed my head hard, his nails digging into the place where, the night before, Peter had pulled my hair - _hard. _ I fell to my knees and then on my back; I could feel my knee dislocate.

"Tobias..." I whispered, darkness sliding into my vision. "Please..."

* * *

><p>"I didn't know I was that strong." Tobias was telling me as I woke up. When he saw me awake, he backed away, making his voice harsh. "You're so fragile! More than when I was teaching you to fight. Why? Why are there scratches and bruises all over your body? What did you do<p>

to yourself?" His voice cracked.

"Ask yourself!" I snapped, my anger returning. "You're the one who posted that comment about hating and dumping me!"

"What the..." he dug out his phone and scrolled through Tumblr, finally coming to the comment by Four_Tobias. He looked up, disgust in his face. "I don't know who sent the message, but it was not me."

"You're on the Sara-Drew account!" I accused him, barely making out the little icon.

"Well, yeah." He shrugged. "I'm editing all of these dumb messages to say stuff like 'we all loveeee Tris' and stuff like that. I broke into the account." He explained. "If someone starts freaking out over Tumblr, that's probably Sara-Drew or one of her followers... and then I beat them up." Suddenly, red flashed on his screen, and on my screen too. The TV in my room flared to life.

"DANGEROUS KIDNAPER ESCAPED FROM CHICAGO PRISON DANGEROUS KIDNAPER ESCAPED FROM CHICAGO PRISON BELIEVED TO BE RAISING A FAMILY TRUST NO ONE DANGEROUS" The messagd repeated itself over and over again before Tobias turned off the television.

"You can trust me." Tobias whispered.

"Peter's dad is a powerful businessman, like your dad." I remembered. "Or so he claims. "

"There's only one way to find out." Tobias cracked his knuckles. "Break into the storage computers."


	13. Chapter 13

I had to endure 2 more nights of abuse before Tobias jumped up to Peter's table and put his hands on my shoulders. His eyes were hard and he looked ready to turn into Mad King Kong.

"Tris." He said coldly. "Come with me."

Tobias led me to the park. "Peter's dad has been erased from the files. To access them would leave serious damage."

"But erasing the files would leave damage too, right?" I asked, beginning to panic. "We enroll every semester, right? So all we need to do is go to the files the day after enrollment."

"That's most of the problem." Tobias admitted. "The computers are guarded by none other than Eric. Well, two of them. Simulation Eric sits in a chair and fights off whoever tries to break into the computer. Whoever triggers the simulation also triggers an alarm straight to Eric's watch. He then deals with he person in such a way..." Tobias shook his head. "We'd have to be right there at the enrollment, and you know that I'm going to high school next semester. It would be all up to you... unless..." Tobias got a weird look on his face. "We'd have to be very good for the rest of the semester."

Tobias told me the plan.

* * *

><p>We were very good. Too good.<p>

We worked extra hard to get all A's and were super helpful. Now it was the end of the semester. I had endured 44 nights of abuse. We were at the ceremony. Tears came to my eyes - tears of joy and tears of relief - as the junior high graduates stood on the stage with a plaque symbolizing hard work.

Marcus spoke into the microphone. "As most of you know, one of these fine graduates gets to work the enrolling computers in this coming semester." He started. "Two people will be chosen - A graduate and a student of their choice."

I crossed my fingers.

"The graduate, for his exceptional work this past semester, goes to my son Tobias Eaton!" He grinned. Tobias bowed.

"Tobias, dear son, who will you pick to be with you?" Marcus asked. I rolled my eyes at his praise towards his son; I knew what went on behind locked doors.

"Tris Prior." Tobias said loud and clear. Peter looked at me hatefully as I went up next to Tobias on the stage.

"Good pick, son, good pick." Marcus said. "She has been very good this semester, very good. Tris, would you like to pick someone to be with you and Tobias?"

My eyes widened. "Principal Eaton, sir... I thought it could only be two people?"

"With the criminal on the loose, we need all the extra hands we can get."

"Okay then..." I scanned the crowd and spotted two great people. "May I pick two people?"

"Certainly."

"Christina Mays and Bianca Schravitz." I said, having trouble pronouncing Bianca's last name. She smiled at Peter, squeezing his hand before walking up to the stage next to Christina. Neither of them acknowledged me, which I found disturbing. They whispered together, avoiding all eye contact. Then a few more awards were given, and the ceremony was over.


	14. Chapter 14

I went home for winter break.

We all had homework. Jeanine continued to interview me about life in Dauntless. Caleb was trying something called serums on Hazel and I. There were crazy ones.

"Try this." Caleb told me, striding in the bedroom Hazel and I shared, holding a bubbling blue serum. I looked at him curiously before downing the blue liquid. It tasted off.

"George Washington was the first President." I suddenly rattled off. "He was born on February 22nd in Virginia and became the General of the Continental army. He married..." as I continued to rant on about the Presidents and random facts about space, Caleb took the empty bottle and went back to his own room, taking notes in his book.

The serum took two hours to wear off.

Then there was a green serum, one that he had Hazel drink. It made her bubbly and happy and VERY talkative. It took a while to wear off. By that time, I had almost gone insane.

Meanwhile, Hazel had changed a lot. She wouldn't help me with stuff anymore and only told complete truths. All in all, I was almost glad to go back to school.

Almost.

* * *

><p>"Who have you gotten so far?" I asked Tobias at the computer station. He went through a few names. "Molly Kapper, Nick and Saige Murphy, and Amanda Cockner. You?"<p>

"Nobody important." I sighed.

"Well, you might. Here comes Peter and his gang." Tobias pointed. Bianca and Chris readied their computers.

"Peter!" I waved. "Come right on over here."

He came and looked at me harshly. "Peter S - Peter S."

"I'm sorry, I need a full name." I said apologetically.

"Peter Johnson." he said quickly.

'That doesn't fit with Peter S...!" I called after him. But he had already left.

I put him down as Peter S.

Later that night, I put on Peter's gloves and went back to the computer room. Tobias stood watch at the door as I found Peter's name in the list and searched for him deeper in the computer, following Tobias's instructions.

I found Peter, all right - same picture, but different last names. He had gone as Peter Johnson, Peter Schravitz (last year), Peter Jones, Peter Candez... it was so very sneaky.

Wait. Peter Scravitz. I tried to remember where I had seen - or heard - that last name. Then it clicked. I x'd out of everything and ran over to Bianca's computer. And sure enough, the first name on the list. Bianca Schravitz.

Peter was up to something, and Bianca was involved.


	15. Chapter 15

"Welcome to my humble home." Peter said roughly, throwing me on his bed. "I'm sure by now you know the drill."

I did in fact know the drill. I dressed himself in his pajamas and sat numbly as he chained me up. Then the abuse began.

It was one month into the new semester. Tobias and I weren't able to report anything we found out about Peter and Bianca, the main fact being that if anyone was known to break into the computers, he or she would be, as they said, "factionless". The same thing applied if they had below B's on their report card. Though I was abused nightly by Peter, there was no way out. Since we knew nothing about his true family, we couldn't report anything.

It was sick.

At around 5 in the morning, I was still awake in my own dorm. Chris was doing something with the gang when I suddenly got a text from Uriah. How he got my number, I had no idea.

_Tris - meet the gang at the border. We have something to say to you._

I groggily got dressed and plodded down to the border. When I got there, Zeke was looking at me shyly, holding flowers.

"Please don't be mad." He started. "Tobias told us about Peter and you - don't be mad! - and we realized that we were on the wrong end of things. Will you come back to us?" He held out the flowers.

"How dare you!" I suddenly accused him after several awkward moments of silence. I was only faintly aware of the other gang members. "You left me. I tried and I tried, and you coldly ignored me!"

He hung his head, and then I realized that he meant what he said. My anger slowly calmed, and I accepted the offered flowers. The gang cheered - softly, so not to wake anyone up - and we then set out a plan.

In line for meals, Uriah would approach me and lead me to the gang's table, not matter the reaction from Peter. "I'll take you back if it hurts me." Uriah announced. After this, Uriah would continue day after day until I "got the message" and started to eat with the gang again. We cheered again and then adjourned.

* * *

><p>The plan worked at first.<p>

Uriah lead me away for two weeks before I started automatically going. Unfortunately, because of this, the abuse became harder and harder to hide. Peter would make lashes on my arms that were impossible to hide without long sleeves, which was beginning to get tiring as less and less long-sleeved shirts were being sold, as it was beginning to get hot. Once, he made a cut on my forehead.

"Pretty hard fall."He remarked, passing me in Self-defense.

"Yeah." I mumbled, pushing by him.

"Peter and Tris, up next!" Eric announced loudly. "I normally hate to have a couple fight each other, but it's the rules. Up!"

As expected, Peter beat me up. I did manage to break his nose. I was very proud of his broken nose, even if I had a broken arm and sprained wrist.

Walking to the dorm that night, Peter jumped me.

It was very unexpected. i was walking with Chris and Bianca, but I let them get ahead of me and I walked behind, thinking about what I had for dinner and what "new exciting things" Peter had planned for me later that night when he jumped me.

He attacked me, his hands exploring where I didn't want them. I felt my broken arm dangle, and pain seared through my body as he stepped on my foot with the heel of his boot so I couldn't run away. I felt him dragging me somewhere, and I heard the rushing of water. My heart nearly stopped.

The Chasm. He was taking me to the fifty-foot drop down to the river, and I was pretty sure he wasn't taking me to the bridge that led to the other side. I tried to slap his hands away, but they always crept back. He threw me down on the hard floor, and I bonked my head on the hard gravel floor. I felt a weird liquid running down the side of my face, and tried to place it. Then I realized it was blood.

I started to sob. there was no one near, no one ever came to the chasm except for class, sometimes. I screamed a few times, but he cut me every time I screamed, so I stopped and continued to cry softly as his hands continued to roam where they shouldn't have. I slapped them when I could, but every time i moved either of my arms pain seared through my body.

The worst thing was? I couldn't stop it.

**Are you guys happy? I kept it Rated T for you and and went over it a lot and made adjustments and stuffs. But let me tell you a story:**

**My computer broke - AGAIN. I can't have it fixed for a while so your updates would have been waved to by a snail as it "raced" past since I'd have to do it on my tablet. But then, lo and behold, I dug out my sister's old computer that was nearly dead out of her closet. So that's what I'm using - but as soon as this is dead, it's back to my tablet until my comp is fixed. ENJOY IT WHILE YOU CAN! R&R PLEASE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**(Continuation of 15, then goes into 16)**

It seemed like days before Peter backed away and kicked me towards the Chasm. "How're you feeling now, Trissy?" He taunted. "I bet you're wishing you never left me."

I groaned. "Peter..."

He fell on top of me, and a thought fluttered through my head that maybe he had been punched. But I was proven wrong when he dragged a dagger across my stomach.

"Be in pain, b****." He growled and kicked me over the edge of the chasm.

* * *

><p><strong>(Chapter 16)<strong>

I had just enough sense to grab a sharp rock and slow my fall against the wall.

It seemed like slow motion. The water got closer and closer, until my feet went under. The cold water sent a shock through my body, causing me to let go of the wall, and I sank into the waters.

I gt tangled up into seaweed, and the current caught a hold of me. I screamed when my head bobbed above and under the water. Finally I caught a hold of the wall, and just in the nick of time, because the water was causing a whirlpool and I would have sunk into who-knows-what if I didn't catch the wall.

I got another sharp stone and made my way up the wall. I was almost back to the top before I slipped and would have fallen if a hand didn't catch my wrist and pull me over. I sat up, coughing up water, as Tobias's hand rubbed my bare back.

Finally, he seemed aware that I was unclothed, and he scrambled back, embarrassed. However, at that point, I didn't care. I only wanted sleep and a relief from the pain.

"Tris." He finally said. "What - what happened?"

I sobbed out my story: how Peter got me and used me for his pleasure before dumping me over into the chasm. Tobias nodded along.

"When I heard you screaming I came as fast as I could." He explained. "Your - um - clothes are in tatters - you probably want to wear my shirt." He took off his shirt and handed it to me. I silently put it on and he led me to his dorm.

"Look... Tris... I'm going to have to clean you wounds..." He went bright red while saying this, and I felt a sudden rush of affection for him. This was _my_ Tobias. My boyfriend. Mine.

"Oh." I said, suddenly understanding what he was saying. "You need - "

"Yeah." He said, going even more red. "I'm as embarrassed as you are..."

"You're my boyfriend." I reassured him. "Go right ahead." I took off his shirt.

He cleaned my wounds, all of then, even the ones on my back and legs. I felt so loved, even though it was a very awkward situation. Finally, he announced he was done.

"You can sleep here in my bed if you want." He offered. "I'll sleep on the floor."

I plopped on his bed as an answer. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was sound asleep.

* * *

><p>For breakfast, Tobias wouldn't let go of my elbow. He had made a sling for my arm out of a pillowcase and a cast for my wrist out of an old t-shirt of his, and my torso was covered in bandages under my sweatshirt.<p>

"So... what's up?" Uriah finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Last night, Peter - attacked - Tris and when he was done, he threw her in the chasm." Tobias said quietly.

Bianca left the table and hit Peter upside the head. When he stood up, surprised, she punched him in the groin and hit his head with the pancake iron. Half-made pancake spilled all over his head and his hair was burned. He crumpled to the floor. Bianca put the pancake maker back on the shelf, apologized o the person who was making the pancake, and then sat back down at the table.

"Anyway." Tobias continued, "I rescued Tris and cleaned her wounds and she slept on m bed last night. this morning she went back to her dorm, I helped her put her sweatshirt on and I made her a cast and sling, and then we came here."

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Zeke asked.

"Dude." The normal calm Marlene stared at him. "This means war."

**So, people. Story time!**

**Whenever I'm in a down, and/or violent, and/or weird mood, I write. So, that pretty much covers any "weird" chapters I ever write. R&R, F&F!**


	17. Chapter 17

I had never witnessed a gang war. I suppose there was a reason my mother didn't let me roam the neighborhood.

First, the gang leaders met and decided on when to hold the war. Since our gang didn't really have a leader, we voted for a temporary leader. Of course, the votes were all Tobias. He picked me to go along with him, and we met at the border. Peter showed up with Molly and Drew, as expected.

Tobias did most of the talking. They decided on Saturday afternoon.

That Saturday, we all met at the border. Though we were outnumbered, we were fighting for a cause. We were fighting, not only for me, but for lots of students who were bullied. "I'm pretty sure we all know the rules." Tobias said. "Winner rules the school. Loser has to break up." Everyone agreed, and the battle started.

Peter immediately tried to get to me, but Tobias got in his way. They started fighting, and I fought two girls and Drew. I beat the two girls, but Drew would have beaten me if Will hadn't been there for me. There were no major injuries, but we didn't win by far. It was very close.

Peter hung his head. "Fine." His ex-gang left, and we cheered. But the abuse didn't stop.

* * *

><p>In fact, the abuse became almost unbearable. The cuts became deeper, the belt became harder. I fell unconscious more and more, and it began to tell on my health.<p>

I mean, he wouldn't be so mean to me if I was a good person, right? Maybe I was a bad person. Maybe I didn't deserve Tobias. Like, he probably posted every mean comment on tumblr. He was wayyy too good for me.

But on the other hand, if he hated me, why would he show me Marcus? I had an answer for that too - he just had to tell someone, and I just happened to be around.

So I let Peter drag me down, deeper and deeper until I could only think thoughts of self - hatred. I let Peter do more and more things to me. The gang - they were probably only going to betray me anyway. I cut off all contact with everyone.

I got into the habit of going down to the Chasm every day. I'd look down into the depths and listen to the rushing water, thinking about how I almost died. And suddenly, I'd want to. The chasm was calling me somehow, telling me to let go of my pain. I could never resist.

One Saturday, I packed all of my bags and cleaned my dorm. I then texted Tobias. "Night Toby. See you again in the sunlight."

I then plodded back to the Chasm, in only my hoodie and sweat pants.

And I jumped.


	18. Chapter 18

Tobias POV

I don't know why Tris has been acting so distant. I've been trying to get her attention, but she refuses to answer me in any way possible. New scars have been showing up, but she won't let anyone near.

Then, one Saturday, I get a text. I opened it eagerly, hoping it was Tris. It was Tris.

"Night Toby. See you in the sunlight."

"ZEKE!" I screamed. He dropped his Dauntless cake (since it was lunch time).

"What the heck, Tobias?" He asked, playing the cool guy. I tossed him my phone and took off for the Chasm, the rest of the gang close behind.

By the time we got to the Chasm, Tris was nowhere in sight. I peered down to the rushing waters, and what I saw horrified me.

I didn't see anything.

Then up went a cry of "THERE SHE IS!" and I looked to my right and saw her hanging onto a rock, her eyes closed. She was murmuring something.

"I'll die here on the rock I'll die here on the rock." Chris translated. "I read lips." She explained to Will.

Zeke had already gotten a rope. As the rest of the gang held on, I lowered myself down to Tris. I could feel her heartbeat slowing as we were lifted up again, and she was limp.

* * *

><p>I didn't budge from her side.<p>

It had already been two days, and she hadn't awakened from her sleep. The nurse told us that there wasn't much we could do until she woke up - if she did. I never left her bed.

I'll never forget the first time the machine stopped beeping. I was yelling for the nurses to come and help her, and they hastily brought her back. This happened lots of times during the next few weeks.

Finally, she squeezed my hand and moaned a little bit. I texted the gang in all caps that she was waking up, and they were there within the next 10 minutes.

The process of her waking up took all day. Sometimes it was just a squeeze, or a mumble, but it was something. Finally, at seven in the evening, she opened her eyes. Everyone cheered, but she looked devastated.

"I'm supposed to be dead." She said, on the brink of crying. "I didn't want to live. I needed to die."

"No Tris." I said firmly, bringing both of her little hands into mine. "You needed to live. You're my girlfriend. I love you." The girls awww'd, and Uriah snapped a photo.

Little did I know that those were the last words I'd speak to her for over three years.


	19. Chapter 19

Tris POV

"What do you mean, he's gone!?" I screamed.

The nurse came running in. "Marlene, Christine, Bianca! You know you're not supposed to alarm her! Everybody out!" the nurse gave me a shot, turned on the TV in my room, and left. what I saw only made me more upset.

"Dangerous kidnapper has gone loose in Chicago. He was last seen last week in uptown Chicago, and early this morning, young Tobias Eaton went missing. To you, Phyllis."

"Well, thank you Brian. We're here, interviewing young Tobias's father, the principal of this school. Marcus, what do you have to say about this?"

"Well, Phyllis, Tobias was the best son any father could wish for. I certainly hope he's all right, and the school has lost a good student, and great friend." A tear rolled down Marcus's cheek.

I growled. Marcus abused Tobias! How could he speak so highly of one whom he hated?

"Well, there you have it, Chicago." Phyllis said dramatically. "A dangerous criminal on the loose and a heartbroken father. Please don't go away, for after this, we interview Tobias's girlfriend a month an a half after an attempted suicide after the break."

I groaned - for one reason, now my parents knew what I did, and for the other reason, I didn't want to be interviewed on my boyfriend's disappearance!

The news reporters filed into my room, followed by an annoyed nurse. "Seven minutes." The nurse ordered. "If you're not out in seven minutes you'll wish you were."

The reporter turned to the camera. "Welcome back, Chicago. I am back here with Beatrice - "

"Tris." I corrected.

"Tris Prior, niece of the founder of "Prior Dance Academy" and sister to the leading Erudite student, Jeanine. Tris, how long have you known Tobias?"

"I've known him for about two years." I said. On the day I tried to die, it was my birthday. A whole year of abuse from Peter.

A whole year.

"Tris, you seem sort of uptight. Is your boyfriend's disappearance very hurtful to you?"

"Yes it is!" I was screaming now. "And I want you to get the - beep - out of m private space immediately!" The hart monitor went way up, and the use came charging in. "EVERYBODY OUT." She ordered. They all left, and m breathing went back to normal. The nurse turned to me. "Someone is here to see you."

She went out, and Peter came in.

"What the heck are you doing here!?" I asked him harshly.

"Why, Tris I'm here to make you happy." He sat on my bed. "Don't you want to be happy?"

I growled at him, but machinery kept me in place. "Where's your button, Tris." Peter purred but I wasn't about to get caught under his spell again. "Come on. You can trust me."

"I couldn't trust you when you jumped me by the Chasm and threw me in!" I protested. "How can I trust you now?"

"Tris, I'm sorry." Peter said - and he did sound truly sorry. "But you can tell me anything."

I whispered something, and he grinned. "See? You can trust me."

But I couldn't.


	20. Chapter 20

"He did what?" Marlene exclaimed so loud that Chris covered her ears.

"Yes." I sounded disgusted. "Peter did."

"How completely lowdown, sneaky, - beep beep - of that - beep -!" Bianca exclaimed with a passion.

"Have you heard yet?" Chris asked.

"I'm afraid to ask." I admitted. "But Peter's only going to hate me and hurt me more."

I didn't even notice Lynn slipped out of the room.

"You're right." Marlene shrugged. "Okay."

* * *

><p>By the time I even got out of the infirmary it was time for the graduation ceremony. But this time, it was <em>me, <em>Christina, and the rest of the gang that was graduating from middle school. Bianca invited us all to her house for a party afterwards, but even though I went, I didn't feel much like partying without Tobias. Especially since Peter was there.

"If I know and hate you, get out. Peter, I know and hate you, but since we're playing Truth or dare you can stay." Bianca declared. The gang - and Peter - stayed and we sat in her living room.

"Peter, Truth or Dare." She asked Peter.

"Dare."

"Seven minutes in heaven with Lynn." She smirked. They went into the closet and we set the timer. When they came out, Peter had a black eye.

"Tris, Truth or Dare." He told me.

"Dare."

"Kiss me." He smirked.

"EW NO." I screamed and took off my hoodie. I really wished I hadn't worn a tight fitting top while Peter was there. "Zeke, truth or Dare?"

"Truth." He said.

"Are you and Shauna _ever _going to officially announce that you're dating?" I said. I, like no doubt many other, had seen their side glances and kisses.

"Fine." Shauna muttered. "We're dating."

Everybody applauded. Peter look thoughtful. Bianca was writing something down in her notepad.

"Peter." Zeke said.

"Dare!" Peter said lively, pulling out of his thoughts.

"LEAVE!" Zeke thundered. Peter quickly left.

When the game was over, Uriah acted as my bodyguard, walking back to my dorm. Chris and I chatted for a while before she fell asleep at around one in the morning. I stayed up for a while, reading Black Beauty.

I decided to do something right quick. I pulled out my laptop and searched for Sara-Drew. I clicked on "Location" and did a bit of detective work. By 2:30 that morning, I had gotten their email address, name, and where they were. The name (changed on Dec. 1st) was Tobias Eaton. The location was - I checked this a few times - San Francisco (location changed on May 2nd). May 2nd was when Tobias went missing.

I had valuable information. I just didn't know what to do with it.

**Let me explain.**

**Last year, Peter, Tobias, Zeke, Shauna, and Lynn graduated. When you graduate into high school, you go to a different dorm and to different classes, but you stay in the compound. Same with college, only that's on the other side of the compound. Things like the Pit and the chasm are in the middle of the compound.**


	21. Chapter 21

The next day, I hesitantly showed it to the gang. Zeke pumped his fist in the air. "Great! So, we know Tobias is in San Fran. We've got to give this to the police!"

Next week, as soon as we could, we did give the info to the police - but Tobias was on a roll. The day after I told the gang, Tobias moved from San Fran to Oakland, then to Palm Springs. Finally, when they rested in Los Angeles for a while, we gave the info to the police. They immediately dispatched police people to go to California, seeking out the kidnapper who kidnapped my boyfriend.

What made this all worse? Jeanine. She was going out with an Erudite boy, Michael Matthews. Whenever she interviewed me - which was becoming more frequent - he was there. And not even to mention Caleb, who had more serums than ever. His reactions were becoming more and more disturbing.

There was one time, during faction mingle day (once a year) when he brought in his computer and had me drink a serum. Suddenly I stiffened. He typed something into the computer, and I had the sudden urge to punch a wall. I didn't want to, so I just stood there, unsure of what was going on.

"Hmmm." Caleb said, writing something down thoughtfully. "Hmm."

* * *

><p>ERUDITE NEEDS HELPERS!<p>

The signs were all over the place. I suspected Jeanine had something to do with it... she was, after all, already a teacher and on the way to be a leader. To my surprise, I wanted to volunteer. Most of dauntless went also.

I walked into the Erudite compound and got into line. There were signs everywhere, saying things like SUPPORT JEANINE PRIOR and JEANINE x MATTHEWS. I shook my head and went on down the line. I saw Will there, too.

When I finally got to the tables, the Erudite in front of me gave me a sheet. I filled it out (it was stuff like name, age, faction, etc.) and then I was allowed to enter the

It was filled with people in different colors. I sat with the other Dauntless and waited for my name to be called.

"Next five!" Someone called out. I rose with Will and a few others and entered a large room. We sat in chairs and they leaned us back, putting a needle in our necks. We all jumped, then passed out.

I was standing in a field. I looked around and saw a large bunch of crows coming down on me. I turned and ran, but they caught me and started to bite me. It seemed so real that I started to freak out. Then I realized something.

_It isn't real. _I went limp, letting them pick at my body.

The scene changed. This time, I was in a glass box. Weird, right? Then I saw all of Dauntless outside, staring at me.

_Okay,_ I thought,_ this is some sort of test._ Then My shoes started to get wet, and I looked down and saw water filling the box. When I looked up again, it was above my waist. My legs started to slip. I freaked out and started yelling at the people outside to help me. When they started to move, I thought they were coming to help me, but they were laughing at me. I even saw Peter and Chris making out.

Then I'd had it. I slammed my elbow into the glass and it broke. I spilled out with the water and everyone stared. Again, the scene changed. this time I was being burned, tied to a stake,by Peter. This one was really quite simple... once i got my head. I slammed my knee into his nose, burned the ropes, and ran for my life. The scene changed. I was drowning in the ocean, tied to the bottom by a piece of seaweed. I untied the not and barely got to the top in time. It changed again. My family had been tortured and I was tied to the wall, unable to stop their death. I swung my feet, and the wall dissembled. I ran, unable to watch the scene.

Once more, the scene changed. I was being held at gunpoint to shoot my mom by a shaded figure. His voice reminded me of Marcus, but his maliciousness and his body of Peter. I held up to gun to mom's face, but at the last second I turned my gun and fired at the person who was holding me at gunpoint. Mom grabbed my hand and we ran away.

Then I woke up in the room and stood up quickly. Others got up too. They ushered us out of the room and told us to eat until they announced stuff. We went into the cafeteria, and Zeke found us an empty spot to sit and talk. As we did, I found myself wondering what Tobias's fears would be.


	22. Chapter 22

A loud _beeeeeeeeeeeep_ echoed through the room not long after we were done eating, making everyone grab their ears. Uriah even stopped complaining about the lack of Dauntless Cake.

"This has been a great success." The leader of Erudite, a sixty-something man, began. "Erudite made great progress today, and all because of Jeanine Prior, age 18. It is because of this that I now name Jeanine the leader-in-training."

There were cheers, and even I clapped. I was truly happy, which was probably why what happened next happened next.

* * *

><p>That night, we went back to Dauntless. I suddenly heard a whistle - two high, short calls, and two low short calls, Peter's call for me. I gritted my teeth, and followed him into his dorm.<p>

Suddenly I decided I wasn't about to let this creep control me. I kneed him in the crotch and stole the key from his pocket, unlocking my handcuffs and running out of the room.

From then on, I avoided peter at all costs. Eventually, he got the message and stopped bothering me. I couldn't believe it was so easy to break away from him and what he did to me, but I soon found it wasn't so easy.

I suddenly found myself longing for him. I had broken away, but I wanted more. I wanted, not to be near him, but to get more of what we did together. I had begun to think of it as "what we did together" and not "what he did to me". I began o dive deeper and deeper into a world I shouldn't have... and soon found myself in the clutches of Peter again. However, this time he didn't slam him against a wall. I slammed him.

"What do you want?" He growled when I had him pinned.

"I. Demand. In." I growled. "I'm sorry for leaving you... but I want in."

His hands grabbed my waist and this time I didn't even stop it. His hands went up my shirt to my chest, but I ignored them and just sighed into his lips as they slammed into mine. I fell back into the clutches of Peter, and soon I broke away from him.

"Peter." I said, and I winced at how much passion was in my voice as I said his name. "Not here."

He somehow understood, and carried me to his room. This time there were no chains, no handcuffs, no belts, just love. I didn't even think of Tobias. My thoughts were of the boy in front of me. And sometimes what's in front of you can cloud your mind from what matters.


	23. Chapter 23

"Take these pills every day." Peter instructed, handing me a bottle of pills.

"What are these?" I asked him, looking closely at the pills.

"Birth control." He said, blushing. "Just in case we ever... you know..." I nodded, also blushing.

By now, tobias had been gone for almost a year. It was two months until my birthday... three and a half months until the anniversary of his disappearance. When I sat down on my bed, I was thinking about him. I even got less interactive with Peter, who at least pretended to understand. Now, I sat on my bed, alone in my dorm. Suddenly, I got a a text from Chris.

_Get the freaking heck on the TV and turn on the news!_

I did... and, lo and behold, stood the criminal. His name was Kyle Black or something. I got up in my dorm and danced around and looked to see when we ere getting Tobias back.

"Unfortunately, Phyllis, we couldn't get the location of the boy, Tobias Eaton." Ben said dramatically. "The criminal claimed to have dropped him off with an "acquaintance". However, we know for a fact that he dropped the boy off, by himself, in one of his many locations. Police are backtracking everywhere, trying the boy. Don't go away, Chicago, we'll be back to have a chat with the poor, heartbroken father who..."

I didn't hear any more. I fumbled with the remote, somehow turning the TV off, and slowly walked to my room.

**(A/N And, a Tobias POV! Why? Because I feel like it. Don't worry, you won't know anything you're not supposed to, but all will be revealed at the end of this fanfic... *evil laugh*)**

**Tobias POV**

I try to come awake, but I can't. I'm still stuck in this stupid room. I can see perfectly fine, but my eyes are closed. I can move around great, but I'm in a coffin.

Am I dead?

_No, _my brain answers impatiently, _you're in a long sleep that these stupid guys put you in. Wait it out. You'll wake up eventually. Meanwhile, sweet dreams._

Then suddenly, I'm able to open the door. I walked through eagerly and come face-to-face with Tris. After a whole year. My mind tells me I'm dreaming, but it also tells me that something's up.

Tris gasps. "Tobias Eaton? Tobias? Oh my god, it's really you!" She ran into my arms and hugged me. I felt a rush of happiness - I loved her. I never got to tell her that before the incident. And the sleep.

"Wait." She said, backing up. "Why am I seeing you? I'm dreaming. It's 10 'o' clock at night."

I cock my head. "These stupid people that kidnapped me but me in a sleep so I wouldn't struggle. I've been asleep, all this time, and I've just found you."

"Judging from the appearance of your body, the visible parts, you've been through a lot." She reflected, tracing the scars on my chest and bare back. I winced. "I guess they've been taking advantage of me while I've been asleep."

She sighed. "Who took you, Tobias? Who took me away from you!" Her voice quivered.

"I don't know." I told her. then I realized something. We weren't talking... physically talking. we were talking through our minds. I assumed it was some high-tech dream thing. I kept talking. "They wore fake mustaches, but all I could see was their mustaches and their hands, it was all so quick I couldn't even scream. I know I hurt some guys pretty badly, but I was put to sleep and put in this coffin."

Then suddenly, I feel myself being pulled back. Her voice rose to a shout. "TOBIAS I MISS YOU!"

"I LOVE YOU!" I screamed, unsure if she could hear me.. I was being pulled back too fast. For the first time, I wanted to keep sleeping, to see her beautiful face, even if it was all really a dream.

I thought I heard her say I love you too.


	24. Chapter 24

Tris POV

I jolted awake.

I had just dreamed about Tobias. I realized that it had been at least partially real, unlike the simulations at erudite. I really did talk to Tobias, and he really talked back. I'd have to dream about him more often. I found myself looking forward to that night.

Finally, nighttime came. I hopped into be and turned off the light. Chris was out shopping with Bianca and had invited me, but I wanted to go to sleep as soon as possible.

Finally, I drifted off to sleep. I saw Tobias sitting in a room, and I ran and sat on his lap, and we kissed for who knows how long. I broke apart when I felt it was getting too heated, but Tobias caught me and had me pinned against the wall. Soon it began to get very heated.

Eventually, he pulled away. "Soon you'll have to leave." He said sorrowfully. "And I'll be on my own for a whole day."

I looked down and sighed. "Where are you, Tobias?"

"How am I supposed to know?" He shouted. "I'm freaking asleep!" Suddenly there was more shouting, and I looked around. "It's coming from my end... I have to go. Love you, Tobias."

He may or may not have said "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Peter had gotten used to my coming over at night. Finally, a few months after my 16th birthday, I decided it would be our last night.<p>

"Why?" He asked me, obviously hurt.

"It just doesn't feel right..."

"I understand." Ohh, Peter understood. How wonderful. "Well, shouldn't our last night be our best?" I agreed.

We kissed, and things soon heated up. He was fumbling at my shirt's hem, I took it off for him and climbed on top of him on his bed. His jeans were off in a hurry as were mine, and soon I gave into him, letting him be the dominant for our last night. I was always shy when our clothes were off, but Peter never was.

Later I realized that Peter was getting it out of me. He was making me give into him so he could have me. His hands on my waist weren't loving, they were demanding. He wasn't gentle, he was fierce. And I was so caught up in him that I failed to recognize who he was - a monster. A cruel monster.

* * *

><p>"What is it?"<p>

I was walking around the corridors of the Erudite compound (volunteering again) when I saw someone yanked into a side room in front of me. I froze and sneaked near the door, which was closed, and listened in.

"But they're Divergent! They're dangerous!"


	25. Chapter 25

I stiffened against the wall, making my ears alert. The one who had spoken - that was Jeanine's boyfriend, Micheal Matthews!

"Mikey, baby." Jeanine started. "I can't go against Divergents! For heavens sake, my sister's a Divergent!"

"Jeanine." Said a cold voice, and with a start I noted that it was Eric. What was he doing in Erudite? "Jeanine, you know your boyfriend is right. Divergents threaten the system, you know that."

"But I can't run special tests for her! She's already become suspicious about my interviews..."

"Jeanine." Mike's voice.

"...not so soon after Tobias!"

"Jeanine. You can't think about the casualties. They threaten the faction system. You know what you must do."

There was a sound of a sigh, and I could imagine the scene: Eric and Mike towering over Jeanine, telling her what to do, forcing her somehow to agree to their plan... whatever it was.

"Also." Eric continued. "I know your leader agrees with me on this... or rather, I agree with him. Abnegation has ruled the school for too long, and the way Marcus is after his son... I'm not sure if he's able to take the job.

Jeanine laughed. "I know what you're getting at... and I agree with you. It's time the people who are really capable go for the top." They were nearing the doorway. I turned and ran.

By the time I stopped, I was back in Dauntless compound. I sat under a tree and stood, speechless.

About an hour later, Will found me. He grabbed my arm and started pulling, dragging me back to Erudite. "Someone was caught spying on an official meeting!" He hissed. "they're going to be factionless."

I ran with him to see who they caught, hoping they didn't suspect me. I looked up at the stage and saw someone.

Peter.

"This Dauntless boy was caught spying!" Eric shouted, scanning the crowd. "Let this be a warning to you all!"

Peter hung his head, playing a good act of shame. I wondered why.. then I caught his play.

If he confessed to the little thing - spying on a meeting - he wouldn't be caught for the big thing: abusing me. They took his little Dauntless badge and he was sent to his dorm to pack his bags and move back to his family - if they would still accept him. If they wouldn't, he'd either have to live on the streets, hopefully get a job somewhere (which probably wasn't going o happen, since you have to go through our school to get a job, because it's the only school that's affordable for everyone), or somehow persuade his family to let him stay. I walked away when we were dismissed, debating on what i heard. Suddenlt, someone tapped my arm.

"Beatrice." Caleb's voice said. I turned and followed him into a side room (there seemed to be a lot of them).

"What is it, Caleb?"

"Beatrice, I know that you're a Divergent... but there's something you don't know. Jeanine announced stuff about Divergents...they threaten the faction system. Don't know how, but they plan to "fix" them."

My blood ran cold. "What was the point of you telling me this?" I asked him.

"Be careful." Caleb's eyes ran over mine. "Stay safe."

* * *

><p>I had just gotten home when Chris's voice came on my phone, calling me. I answered, and her voice was racked with sobs. "Tris... Tris I'm so sorry..."<p>

"What happened!" I screamed and turned on the television. I turned the channel to Chicago news - and stared at the TV.

"...here's the whole story. Phyllis, take it!"

"Well, Ben, I'm here in LA with a witness, Officer James. Officer, would you tell us what exactly happened last night?"

"Well." Said the Officer, who I recognized as one of Dad's close friends. "Officer Prior called in to say that he had a lead on where Tobias was. police cars swarmed his location... next thing I knew, one of them called in to report that Officer Prior had been killed, shot in the heart, when they got there... no witnesses... it was an abandoned lot..."

I turned off the TV.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey, guys... I just got an interesting review... tell me honestly: do you think this story is stupid? Should I take all this down?**

It was all happening so fast.

I went home for a week or so with Jeanine, Caleb, and Hazel for the funeral for dad. They cleaned up his wound nicely, but you could tell how he died. He was buried in his officer's uniform, so he looked all official and stuff. He could be sleeping.

Then I had to endure two days of silence before going back to school. Just silence. After the funeral, I half expected him to come in the door laughing with his big booming laugh. But there was never a big, booming laugh. Just silence. It was overwhelming silence. Just silence.

And when I got back, it was almost time for my junior year. Bianca and I decided to have a joint birthday party, so we made the invites together and stuff. Finally, Chris dragged me out shopping. Of course.

"Chris, do I have to go shopping." I groaned.

"Yes! You have to be all dressed up and cute for your birthday party!" Chis squealed. "You'd look great in... hm... try this dress, the dark green one." She beamed and held up a dark green dress - the kind with one sleeve. I rolled my eyes, sighed, groaned, and pleaded, but she marched me to the dressing room. "Try. It. On."

So I did try it on. When I looked at it, I had to admit... it fit in with my curves and stressed them, while feeling like awesomeness... all in all, it was perfect. When I came out so Cristina could see, she nearly cried. "It's perfect!" She squealed. Then she made me take it off. When I went back in the dressing room, I did a double take.

I could see Tobias in the mirror. Tobias, just like in my dream. Head in his hands, scars on his arm. I waved at him until he stood up and stared at me.

"Tris?" He asked. "Why am I talking to you in Dressing Room 106?"

I blushed - there was a sign in the dressing room. "The question is, why are you here in the mirror?"

Tobias shrugged. "How the heck am I supposed to know? my guess is you fell, hitting your head, and fell asleep or something. Try stepping through the mirror?"

I scoffed, but banged on the mirror. It opened like a door, and I stepped in. "Well, that was unexpected."

"You hit your head real hard." He agreed. I slapped his arm and he scowled, fake hurt. "Owww!"

So we chatted.

* * *

><p>I woke up in my room, Chris next to me.<p>

"Let me guess." I frowned before she could say a word. "I fell, hit my head really hard, and fell asleep."

Her mouth dropped open, and she nodded.

"Point one, Tobias." I muttered. "How long until the birthday party?"

"It's tomorrow." She said. "You were only out for an hour."

"Oh, good." I said happily. "Point one, Tris."

"It's time for dinner." She pulled my hand. "Come _on._"

I sighed as she dragged me towards dinner. I could picture Tobias shaking his head.

* * *

><p>"What did you say, Officer James?" I was watching the news again. After - my dad... was...killed... I couldn't stop watching it.<p>

"That's right, Ben. We are on the trail of Matthew Hart, who we identified from Officer Prior's call as a suspect in the kidnapping of Tobias Eaton... and Carly Drew."

"Carly Drew? back up, Officer."

"That's right, Ben. A girl the age of sixteen was recently kidnapped. It happened in an almost-empty parking lot. The clothes she was reported to be wearing were found on the side of the road not far from the scene of the crime."

"It's a sad case, Officer. The identity of 'Matthew Hart' is being worked on now by some of your best detectives, as it is suspected to be a false name, or possibly stolen from another victim. Is it true that Kevin Blair is another possible victim of kidnapping?"

"It is true, Ben. Kevin was reported missing by a single mother at noon today. We are doing everything possible to find the location and reason for this senseless kidnapping... if you know anything useful about these three, or have another possible kidnapping, contact us at Chicago Police Department."

I tilted my head. Matthew Hart... the last name seemed familiar, but I couldn't place it. Besides, there were millions of Hart's around the world. If I could locate any Harts, they probably wouldn't have any connection to Matthew. I sighed as I turned off the TV and I could hear Chris coming in. She was all excited and stuff, and we went over the details over the party, but my mind kept wandering.

Why was this happening?


	27. Chapter 27

"I wish I could be there."

I was talking with Tobias again... the last night as a 16 year old.

"I wish you could be there too... it'll be very fun." I said sadly.

"I''ll be there in spirit, you know." Tobias said, and winced as yet another scar became visible on his body. "They're hurting me again." He frowned, trying to hide his pain.

I looked at his newest wound... near his elbow. Ouch. "You need to get out of there!"

"Like I said, I'm in a coffin. As soon as I wake up, they taunt me before putting me back to sleep."

"Makes you sound like a dog." I observed, holding his injured arm. I put my hand on my pocket before remembering something: objects on't transfer in dreams like this. Dammit.

But the more I thought about it, the more I could feel bandages in my pocket... an then I pulled them out. Tobias's eyes widened as I applied various bandages around his back and arms and such places.

"But objects don't transfer!" He whined.

Suddenly I realized what was happening... I put the pieces of the puzzle together and realized something. Tori had said something about Divergents, years ago when I started junior high. She had never fully explained, but I was sure that I knew at least part of what she was going to say. "Tobias... I'm a Divergent."

He looked at me. "I figured. I mean, only Divergents would be capable of twisting their dreams to dreams abut their favorite guy." He smirked. I grinned, but let my grin fall when I thought of his absence. "I miss you, Tobias."

He smiled at me and pulled me in for a hug, which turned into a kiss. The kiss wasn't from Peter (a fake kiss), but the kiss of an awesome guy. Even though he could be anywhere, he was mine.

As I rested my head on his chest, I felt myself being pulled away. I gave him one last kiss before he disappeared from my sight - and Christina was all I saw.

* * *

><p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"<p>

Everyone shouted it as Bianca and I came out of the kitchen. I felt a pang in my chest because Tobias wasn't there - he should have been there, he really should have. I began to tear up, but I wiped it away and partied.

"THE BIRTHDAY GIRLS NEED TO SING!" Zeke shouted. I immediately glared at him.

"Zeke, you know I can't sing!" I protested. But the gang pushed us up to the stage. Bianca thought for a moment, then took the mic and began to sing Bulletproof.

When she was done, I sang Lips are Moving by Megan Trainor. To my complete surprise, I had everyone on their feet, dancing. Then I saw my mom at the party. "Hey... honey, could you get my purse from the car? thanks..." She handed my the keys to her beige Lexus.

I passed the room in Bianca's house and saw a man working on a computer. I peeked in. "Hello, sir."

"Hi, I'm Bianca's dad!" He said, shooting up and offering me a hand. I shook it. "You must be Tris, Bianca's told me a lot about you! Happy birthday! What are you doing so far from the attention and social activity?"

"I'm getting mom's purse from her car." I answered. "It's a beige Lexus."

"Well, have fun!" He sighed. "Enjoy your youth while you have it." He went back to his computer, and I went to the parking lot where mom had parked.


	28. Chapter 28

I went out to the parking lot and went into mom's Lexus. I felt like someone was watching me, but I dissed it as a weird feeling and unimportant.

I got into the car and looked for mom's purse. I know she put it somewhere, but where? Suddenly, the car started. I yelped and put the car keys into the ignition, trying to turn it off, but the automatic little Garmin voice said "shutting down car into sleep mode."

I frantically hit the keys, turning off the sleep mode. Sleep mode would make the car go completely down... I would be locked in the car. A good thing if it was a burglar, but I'm heir of this car! Good thing mom taught me how to shut it down... but I still had an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

I finally found her purse in the glove compartment and made to go out of the car... until that voice spoke again. "Shutting down car into sleep mode." I turned it off again and left the car.

The car computer was an old one... it was operated in a company called "Lexus Operators". Yeah, I know. So creative. But the car was operated by it... the Garmin, everything. So why would the company suddenly decide to lock me in?

When I got back inside, Mom thanked me so much that my ears nearly went to sleep. "Thank you so much, Tris... you don't know how much it means... if my purse was stolen, where would I be?"

"Without a purse." I muttered. I think she may have heard me, because she rolled her eyes and continued. "Bianca wants you to meet her father at the dinner table. It's down the hall to the left." She smiled and kissed my cheek. "Have a good time, Beatrice."

I smiled and hugged her before heading down to the dinner table. Sure enough, the man there was the one I saw in the computer room. Chris was there too, but she looked mad. Her face was completely blank. I talked to her a bit, then gave up because all she did was stare at me. I had the creepiest feeling that she didn't hear a word I said.

"So, Tris!" Bianca exclaimed. "This is my dad... um..."

"Call me Mr. Schravitz." He said warmly, taking my outstretched hand and pumping it.

"Mr. Schravitz!" I smiled. "Thank you for letting us have the party here!"

He grinned. "Anything for my daughter's best friend!"

"I'm of the understanding, sir, that you're not home a lot... and your wife if dead?" My voice slipped into a sympathetic tone."

"Yes." Mr. Schravitz sighed. "Darci was beautiful. But anyway, what took you so long in the parking lot?" We sat down and he passed me a piece of cake.

"Oh." I rolled my eyes. "My car is done by computers, right? Sk the car kept trying to go into lockdown to keep me in the car. I guess some dodos were messing with me... Mr. Schravitz... Mr. Schravitz... Mr. Schravitz!" He rose from his chair, his arms outstretched, trying to grab me. I got out of the chair and ran, but he tackled me. I looked at Bianca, questioning his actions, but her only response was to rise and smirk.

"Bianca?" I asked, beginning to panic. "What's going on?"

She walked towards me, a weird smile on her face. "Oh, Trissy. You were so easy to fool."

I didn't even get to scream before they put me in the coffin.


	29. Chapter 29

I was in a white room. I could see clearly, but my eyes were closed. I could walk around, but I was in a coffin.

Then I saw a figure, a long way away. I squinted before I cold make out Tobias's shape. I got up and ran towards him. "Tobias!"

He hugged me. "Tris! How was the party?"

"Great, then horrible." I sighed.

"It's horrible for me, too, because you're going to leave me." He said sadly.

"No, I'm not." I said. "Mr. Schravitz kidnapped me."

He stared at me. "Mr. Schravitz? Bianca's dad?"

"Yep." I grimaced. "Christina was there too. She didn't even try to stop him!" My tears were flowing now.

"I'm sure Chris was innocent, Tris." Tobias kissed me.

I wanted to just get away from all my problems. So I kissed him back.

I screamed, because I was being pulled away. I was being woken up. When I looked at Tobias, I saw the same story. He was being pulled to the world of the awake.

"I love you Tris." He said, before we woke up.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand, Mr. Schravitz!" I said as soon as I woke up.<p>

"Don't understand what, Trissy?" he smiled faintly.

"Why am I here, Mr. Schravitz? And what does any of this have to do with Bianca, or Peter, and most of all Chris?"

"First of all, don't call me Mr. Schravitz." He said, bored. "Call me Mr. Hart. Of course, it's only one in lots of fake names, but it's the one you'll know me most by."

"Hello, Tris." Bianca grinned, finally stepping into the dim light. "Welcome to the land of the awake. Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Like you'd care." I spat. "What's up with Chris?"

"Your Chrissy is fine, darling." Peter smirked, stepping into the light on the opposite side of me. My eyes slowly adjusted to the light.

"You." I hissed. "I'll kill you, I swear..."

"Ha, like you could." He scoffed. "I bet I could sit on you now and you couldn't do anything about it." It as only then that I realized that I was chained to the floor.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Challenge accepted." He took off his pants and, only in his boxers, sat on my waist. I growled at him, and he smiled back.

"You're here for our army, of course." Hart continued, finally answering my question. "And besides, Peter needed a new plaything. He wore out Carly... she needs about a two-week recharge."

"Such a pretty plaything I've never come to before." Peter purred, as if his hands weren't going up my shirt. "I had to wait three whole days - three whole days, Tris - before Dad would let me wake you up. I played with you while you were asleep - but it's much more fun if you're awake." He pushed down on my chest, and I cried out - he had put on weight!

"I had to befriend Chris, of course." Bianca said. "I had to make her trust me, so I became her best friend... and she eventually told me all about you. I drugged her with serum so she wouldn't react when Dad took care of you. She also was drugged with memory serum, so she won't remember anything when she's brought in for questioning about our mysterious disappearance."

I grumbled as I felt Peter harden, and he squeezed in answer. I bit back a scream. "What army, Hart?"

"The army against Abnegation, and if we eliminate Divergents in the process..." Hart shrugged. "It's all good - two birds with one stone. We know you're a Divergent, Trissy... we could use you."

"Who's giving you my information?" I gritted my teeth as Peter's hands went into my jeans. "I never told Chris..."

"Eric, of course." Hart laughed. "He's a co-worker of mine... retired, of course, but he still helps me. Those who don't cooperate in my army, of course, have to be put down."

I screamed as Peter played with my under parts. "P-put down?"

"Yes. Put down... forced into submission or killed." Bianca shrugged. I shrieked at Peter smirked at me, and he got harder. I squirmed uncomfortably, but he held me down fast.

"My son is a good dominant." Hart said fondly.

"Yes, Tris. Peter is my brother. Did you not suspect?" Bianca said sweetly, holding my hand. "You will join our army. Or Peter will make you."

His hands ran across the top of his boxers, and I closed my eyes tight as I slipped, once more, into darkness. Into sleep.

Maybe sleeping was better than being awake.


	30. Chapter 30

When I woke up, I was immediately put to work.

They showed me how to shoot guns. There was a time where we had to shoot at Bianca, which I did gladly. She was nimble, but I did manage to get her once on the leg. Mostly what Hart taught us was to stay focused during an attack.

I was once paired against Katie Harper in a fighting match. Katie was only fifteen, so it wasn't a fair match since I was older than her. I studied her intently as she got her gear on... she was small with about the same figure as mine, making her target for Peter. I felt a rush of sympathy for her.

When we started to fight, I went easy on her. She was not good at it. Finally, Hart called it a day, but told everyone to stay around. He went up to Katie and spanked her. She crumbled to the floor, and he sat on her legs and yelled in her face. "You call that fighting, huh? You call that fighting?" He tore off her shirt and sat on her stomach. She started coughing up blood. "Well, you've lost eight fights, you know? Eight! Guess what, Katie? You're out of the game." He stared groping her and bouncing on her stomach, and she screamed for mercy, her face turning blue. Finally, with one big push, he finished the job.

Katie died.

* * *

><p>"And then he was saying how it was a lesson to us all." I sobbed out to Tobias that night in a dream. "And he made us put her in the coffin she slept in and he took it somewhere."<p>

He hugged me and patted my hair, comforting me until I stopped crying. "I'm sorry to hear that Tris. But I have some good news! I..."

Then I was pulled out of my dream into reality. "Okay, all up!" Peter screamed. He took us out of our coffins and we scrambled into line. He had us march into a room where we were squished, and they turned on a TV. It was the Chicago news, and many of us burst into tears as we were forced to watch the horrible story.

"...is it true, Ben?" Phyllis was asking. "Was there really a mass killing?"

"That's right, Phyllis. At a nearby Ice Cream Palace, a few people murdered everyone there and took the manager with them when they left. The funeral for these people will be held on Saturday. Thousands of people are demanding answers, and the police are working overtime, trying to find out who has committed the crimes in the past few years. The names of the people will now be read aloud."

After the first few names, I was too busy comforting the people around me to pay too much attention to the names... until I heard somethings which made me become frozen.

"Hazel Prior. Natalie Prior..."

"Well actually, Phyllis, Natalie Prior's death was not established."

"That's right, Ben." Phyllis turned dramatically to the camera. "Natalie was wounded and hospitalized. We have no news from the doctors, but she will be "gold-leafed" as dead until we know her condition."

They went on, but I heard no more. All I could do was stare blankly at the screen, sees and hearing nothing, just going through memories of family time, remembering Hazel's face when I gave her my first creation as a birthday gift... a phone case made out of duct tape and the scraps from an old dress. She always kept the phone case, even though it wasn't good.

And I remembered the change purse I got Mom for her birthday... the last one, before I was kidnapped. Then I got this empty feeling, one of loss and... I can't even describe it. I felt even more hopeless than I did before I tried to kill myself at the Chasm. I... don't even know.

And you know what? I don't want to.


	31. Chapter 31

That night, I wasn't able to sleep. Then, at 5:13 am, I heard something I'd never heard before (probably because i'm normally asleep at 5:13 am). A train whistle. I grinned. It felt weird on my face; I hadn't smiled since...since... since I was kidnapped.

So we _weren't _in the middle of nowhere. We're near train tracks, which meant something. The train tracks in Chicago went to Los Angeles, which led to Boston, which led to... heck, I don't even know. That's where my brain memory topped, but I once knew the train location that went through Chicago for at least 10 stations. So that was ten possible locations, but only from my memory. We could be anywhere. It was hard to think when you're trapped in a coffin with no idea where you are, have been missing for over three months, and most of your family is dead.

Wait. I've been stuck for over three months? I thought about it, and realized I was correct. Three months. Three months, including the time Peter played with me. It seemed like a lifetime.

Hart finally woke us up at around 6, after the trains were gone. We went into groups and followed Peter to the training ring. Suddenly, I noticed a girl about my age, and her eyes were filled with wonder. I nudged her, and she jumped, startled. "Excuse me?"

"Did you hear the train?" I mumbled.

"I wasn't the only one?" She gasped. "I've been asking around, but no one else heard it!"

"How far away did it sound?"

"A few miles or so." She answered. "By the way, I'm Samantha."

"Nice to meet you, Samantha." I shook her hand. "My name is Tris Prior."

"Samantha Smith." She said. "My parents were killed in the mass killing that we saw on the news yesterday."

"My sister was killed and my mom critically injured." I said, barely keeping back tears.

"Really?" She thought for a moment. "Wait... we're related! My cousin's other aunt is the person who founded Prior Dance Academy!"

"Wow!" I exclaimed. "So... we're... cousins?"

"Let's just call each other cousins, it's too difficult to think through all the complicated stuff. Effort and all that."

"Hart sickens me."

"Me too. Poor Katie..."

"Silence!" Hart bellowed. Everyone quieted down in about a second, not wanting to be the last one who talked, as they'd be put to sleep. That is, everyone except the boy behind us. He was the last one to utter a sound... but Hart picked on Samantha. He walked up to her, and everyone backed away. He pushed her against the wall and tore her clothes, dragging her up the stairs to the fighting ring so everyone could see. I was seething with rage.

"This is who she really is!" Hart yelled, shaking poor Samantha like a wet dog. "If you don't follow the rules, you'll all be exposed."

"But it wasn't her who talked!" A boy next to me shouted. Hart brought him up to the fighting ring and tore his clothes, too.

"Guilty until proven innocent!" Hart shouted in his ear, making him wince. "Why don't you and your girlfriend have a nice time together, Holden." He pushed Samantha and the boy (whose name was apparently Holden) together, locked the doors to the fighting ring, and led us out. He didn't let either of them out till dinner.

* * *

><p>"I could use good news right now." I sighed that night, plopping down into a chair next to Tobias.<p>

After comforting Sam (Samantha), I had been forced into my coffin early for helping her. Holden was shaking from being so close to Samantha, and unlike what everyone was obviously thinking, Holden and Samantha actually hated each other before today. Sam and Holden had obviously done _something_ while in the ring, because she blushed whenever I mentioned him to her. Finally, I had to confront her.

"Fine!" She had blushed. "Holden and I liked each other through all the hate and we kissed and stuff." I had then congratulated her, joking that for once Hart had done a good thing, but inside my heart was breaking, my lips aching for Tobias.

"Well." Tobias started. "I left.


	32. Chapter 32

"YOU DID WHAT? AND WHEN!?" I yelled, accidentally knocking over my chair as I stood up in surprise.

"I left Hart's ridiculous army last night."

"HOW?" I was almost crying with joy, the hope that it was possible to get away.

"By train." Tobias was smiling.

"I heard a train yesterday morning!" I exclaimed.

"5:13?"

"That's the one!" I beamed.

"That is the train I took, number 404." He told me. "I'm in the engine, sleeping. I'm going to ride to the end of the line, then see what's there for me."

"Where are you now?" I asked him, squeezing his hand.

"I'm probably around LA, not very excited. Bad stuff happened in LA."

"Wait... you got outside, so you know where we are. where are we? Or rather, where am I?" I hung on to his every word.

"You're in South Carolina right now. Hart had you guys on a boat for a while, but now you're just in an underground place." He checked his watch. "It's after 8, why aren't you awake yet?"

"I don't know...something has to be wrong." I winced as pain flashed across my stomach. "And something is wrong...got to go!" I waved as I was dragged back to reality.

* * *

><p>"You're finally awake." Peter sneered.<p>

I was back on the floor, chained, fully unclothed as well as Peter. Bianca and Mr. Hart were watching, as if watching a boring R rated movie. I closed my eyes, wanting sleep again, but my wish was not granted. I screamed as Peter scratched my stomach again with his knife, and he slammed me again. I smiled as I finally got to sleep again, only to soon be awakened again.

The next time I was awake, Bianca tossed me my training clothes and gear and motioned me to the training room. I followed her, curious as to where she was taking me, but what I saw when she led me through a doorway horrified me.

There was a girl around my age standing there, and I recognized her as Sam almost immediately. Peter was there also, and he lifted his belt once he knew I was watching. I could not turn away when the belt came down on her back, tearing her jacket and part of her shirt. I tore my eyes away after a few lashes, not capable of watching anymore. "Why did you bring me here?"

Peter handed me the belt. My skin crawled as he led my hand through the motion. He pointed at Sam. "Sam and Holden are in relationship."

I swallowed. "What - what's wrong with that? What's going on?"

"No relationships allowed, Stiff!" Peter yelled in my ear.

"S - stiff?" I stuttered. I was scared of Peter, and Hart, and even Bianca, but mostly Peter. He knew everything about me.

"Stiff. You don't respond to my dominance. You need to be forced." His voice was hot against my ear. "I will throw knives at Sam. If she flinches, if she is scared at all, you will whip her until I tell you to stop." I shivered.

Peter made Sam stand against the wall, and he picked up three knives. Sam avoided my eyes, looking at he floor. I tried to buy her some time to run, because I had a feeling that Peter was going to seriously harm her. "Why - why no relationships allowed, Peter?"

He stared at me, and I could almost feel his eyes burning through my flesh. "Love distracts you. It makes you weaker. It is not allowed in our army." He drew his knife back to throw.

I couldn't take it anymore. "Wait. Don't do this to her... do it to me. Throw the knives at me." I ran forward and shoved Sam out of the way, taking her place in front of the wall. Peter gritted his teeth and handed Sam the whip, taking his aim.

I felt the first knife go in between two of my fingers. I flinched the tiniest bit, but I hope Peter didn't see it.

The second knife went right below my chin, and a few locks of hair dropped down to my feet. I was determined not to move, but my eyes followed the hair down to the floor.

The third knife tore my cheek. I closed my eyes and gasped as blood ran down the side of my face, as well as tears. Peter smirked. "Sam, that's ten lashes for your oh so sweet cousin."

Peter forced me to curl up in a ball, and Sam tentatively brought the belt down on my back. There was a sound of a fist connecting with a jaw, and I saw Sam fall to the floor with a bruise on her mouth. Peter took the belt himself and brought the belt down ten times on my back before letting Bianca take me back to my coffin. When she tossed me an ice pack, it connected with my stomach and I doubled over. When I was laying down, she closed the coffin.

I swore I'd leave the next night.


	33. Chapter 33

**This will probably be the shortest chapter... because... you guessed it! This is the last chapter in the first installment of the Broken trilogy! Shocked? Excited? Mixed feelings? Shout-outs and more info at the end of the chapter.**

I woke up at 3:30 the next morning.

It took me thirty-five minutes to get out of the coffin. The top was very heavy and Bianca latched it shut, so i had to work the latch out from the inside when the latch was on the inside... it felt like forever until it was open. And also I had to make sure nobody woke up, too! It took a while.

Finally, I was able to get out. I dressed myself in my old training gear and glanced at the clock - it was 4:15. I grabbed my bag and left the coffin room, going into the training room and down the steps to where I knew the food was. I started stuffing food in my bag when I heard a small cough behind me. I turned around slowly and saw...

"Sam." She was standing in the doorway, her arms crossed.

"Tris, what are you doing? You're going to get caught and Peter will hurt you!" she cried out softly, concern in her voice.

I walked up to her and put my hands on her shoulders. "Sam, remember that train that comes by in roughly an hour?"I glanced at the clock - it was already 4:30, how did the time fly that fast? "The one that comes by every week?" Sam nodded. "Well, I'm taking that train, and I'm leaving."

"No, Tris, no!" She cried, hugging me. "You're going to get caught and Hat will kill you!"

"Sam, listen to me. You heard nothing from me. You don't know where I went or that I was leaving. Understand?" I knew I had to be quick and stern, but my heart was breaking - I'd probably never see my cousin again.

Sam cried into my shoulder, and after a bit I had to ease her away. "I've got to get going, Sam. I love you."

"Wait." She said determinedly and raced back up the steps. After a few minutes, she came back down with a bag of her own. "I've got to come with you."

* * *

><p>We walked up the steps to the surface. Sam looked pale in the moonlight, and I bet I did too. It was probably a strange sight, two girls walking alone, lugging bags and weapons, in the middle of nowhere.<p>

"So." I finally asked. "Where's the train?" I turned to look for Sam. "Sam... Sam... oh my gods."

I ran back a little ways and found Sam curled up, barely breathing. I searched her bag and found a little serum-like thing, which was in her palm. I looked at the serum and identified it as the death serum. Someone tried to kill Sam.

I rummaged through my bag until I found the counter, which I quickly put in the same place the death serum went. Her breathing quickened, but soon I realized I couldn't take her with me.

I picked her up - she was very light - and carried her back to her coffin, latching the thing. I emptied her bag, and then I heard the train whistle from far away. I picked up my bag and ran back up to the surface, and I could barely see the train from far off. I located the train tracks and stood on them, watching the train come closer and closer.

I flung my bag onto the train as it came nearer. About ten seconds before it would have hit me, I did the craziest thing in my life.

I jumped towards the train.

**AHAHA! I left you guys on a cliffhanger... almost literally! I'll be putting the next installment up soon, but first I want to get started on the sequel for Tears of an Angel.**

**What do you think happens to Tris? What about Sam? Review or PM me with your guess, and I'll give you a shout-out in the beginning of the next installment.**

**First shout-out goes to... Hooda, for being the first reviewer! The next go to Lills (Poseidon's Hufflepuff daughter, check her out!) and BooksLover2000!**


End file.
